They Know
by titansfan1211
Summary: "Robin, we know about you and Wally..." Kaldur trailed off, as Robin stared, confused. Then it clicked. Now a twoshot! Flame's are welcomed, I'm a pyromaniac!  jk... mostly  Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**'Yello! Random lil ficklet that popped into my mind. Enjoy!**

Well, this is it... Aqualad thought, walking down the hallway. Miss Martain and Superboy both trailed behind him. He took a deep breath, and walked into the living room, where Robin and Kid Flash were playing video games together. Just seeing them, it was beyond obvious. Aqualad, Miss Martain and Superboy had all come to each other with their thoughts on the subject, and they all concluded one thing: Robin had a thing for Kid Flash.

"Take that! Ha!" Robin shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

"Dude! You so cheated!"

"Not my fault you can't figure out the cheat codes!"

"Well sorry, I wasn't trained by Batman!"

"Like he'd waste time teaching me to hack videogames, KF! I taught myself!" he said, rather proudly.

"Um... guys?" Miss M asked timidly. Robin paused the game, and they turned around to face the others.

"Oh, hey Megan! Kaldur, Supey," Kid Flash greeted speeding over to each one in turn, then finaly stopped, falling on his face as Robin stuck his foot out to trip him. "Not funny, Mr. Shades!" Robin smirked, but reluctantly held out a hand to help Wally up. "So, what's up?"

"We need to talk-" Megan started, but was cut off by an annoying beeping.

"Oh! Sorry, Meg! I'll have to take a rain check, Ba-er, the Flash wants me back in Central City! I'll be back later!" The teen speedster sped off, leaving the others in the proverbial dust.

"So, what'd you guys need to talk about?" Robin asked, looking up at the others. Man he felt short...

"Maybe it would be for the best if we all sat down first," suggested Kaldur. Shrugging, Robin did as he was told for once.

"So, what's the sitch?"

"Robin..." Miss Martain started.

"We know about you and Kid Flash," bluntly stated Superboy. The room was silent for a moment, the three older heroes waiting for Robin to react.

"What are you talking about?" the boy wonder asked, defensively.

"Robin," started Kaldur, "we don't think of you any differently now that we know-"

"Wait a sec," Robin cut him off. "You mean he told you that he knows about... which means you know that I...? Which means that... HE TOLD YOU? I'm gonna kill him!" He shouted, standing up. The others quickly tried to calm him down. "I trusted him, and then he does this? How could he!"

"Robin, he didn't tell us anything!" Megan quickly explained. That stopped him.

"He didn't?"

"No."

"Then how did you know?" he shot back angrily.

"We just could tell, you know, by how you hang around each other so much and all..." Aqualad carefully explained.

"What does that have to do with anything? I hang around with you guys plenty too," Robin asked, confused.

"Well, you two have always seemed... closer, than anyone else on the team."

"Still, but then... wait. Hold up a sec, something's not adding up here..." He started pacing, and Superboy mused, that the boy wonder looked much more like his mentor when he did that. "Think differently of me? If Kid Mouth didn't tell you, then what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that! We don't think of you any differently now than we did before, even after finding out!" Superboy shot, exasperated.

"Finding out WHAT? I've got absolutely NO CLUE what you're talking about!" Robin shouted back.

"Everyone, calm down!" Kaldur asked with a firm voice. He turned to the youngest member. "Robin, what do _you _think we've been talking about this entire time? I believe we may have a misunderstanding."

"_I_am just trying to figure out how you all know I told Wally my secret I.D.!" he spat, exasperated. Kaldur, Megan and Superboy froze. Unaware, Robin continued. "I mean, when you said that 'you don't think of me any differently now,' that implied that you figured out my I.D. and since you mentioned Wally... so I thought..." he looked up, and noticed his friends expressions.

"He knows your secret I.D.?" Megan asked, shocked. Oh, wow, if that was what Robin thought was the 'big secret'...

Now it was Robin's turn to bite his lip, worried he'd said the wrong thing. "You mean you didn't know I told him? Then what were you guys talking about?" The trio shifted uncomfortably, until it clicked in Robin's mind.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second here! You don't seriously think...? Oh, EW! That is DISGUSTING!" Yep, they had gotten it WAY off. "You seriously think that..? Okay, SO many things wrong with that thought! Gah... ew! I mean, nothing against people that choose that lifestyle, I mean, I grew up with a lot of them, but... You really thought that me and Wally were gay?"

"Er... well, you at least," Megan admitted. "You two are rather... close..."

"Yea, because he knows my secret I.D. I mean, you all know his, but..." he shrugged. "Still... ew! Just because we're close friends doesn't mean anything!"

"Well no, but we HAVE noticed Wally's constant flirting attempts... and you always ruining those attempts..." Superboy further explained.

"Oh, you mean when he attempts to flirt with Megan?" the girl in question flushed bright red. "Of course I mess with him. That's what we DO. And no, I don't flirt with every girl I come across! I mean... that doesn't mean... EW! Wally? REALLY? Ugh. Even if I WAS gay, I'd go out with a guy with just a _little_ more class!" he ranted.

"Ugh, and no, I'm not flirting with Megan... come on, you're like, what? Three years older than me? Uh, yea. Self explanatory. And besides, _I have a girlfriend!_" Robin clasped his hands over his big mouth, seeing he had peaked their curiosity. Just then, the king of inopportune moments himself walked in.

"See, Meg! I told'ja I'd be right back!" he announced, as everyone turned to him. "And don't you all know you can't start grilling Robby without me? So..." he trailed off, evil look in his eyes, "this girlfriend of yours, Robby...?" Robin just groaned in exasperation, and started to leave the room, Wally trailing him. "So, is she hot?" the red head called out, and Superboy could distinctly hear someone banging their head against a wall.

"Well, I guess things aren't always as they seem..." Megan awkwardly stated.

"No..." Kaldur agreed, "No they aren't..."

"SHUT UP WALLY!" was the last thing they heard, before the trio left the cave to enjoy the summer day...

FIN

**So, love? hate? want to set on fire? frame all pretty like? shovel away with the snow? let me know! flames are welcomed, I'm freezing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA! DOUBLE WHOA! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW EPICLY NICE YOU PEOPLE IN THIS FANDOM ARE! 18 REVIEWS? 24 favoriters? WOW! This was just a oneshot! WOWZERS! And since a lot of you wanted this... sequel is here! **

**Oh, and sorry about not taking the time to PM everyone a response- I have about 5 spare minutes in a day. That's being used to work on my... eight or nine stories. ,:) ENJOY!**

"My god, Wally, would you just SHUT UP?" Robin shouted, exasperated. Definately feeling the disaster brewing. HEAVY on the dis.

"Why? All I want is a teeny tiny name! Come on, you told me yours! Is she even more secretive than you? Or is it a he?"

"Didn't we have this conversation already!" Wally scruched up his face in confusion. "Right, you weren't there, thank god."

"What was-? Never mind, you're trying to distract me! It's not gonna work! So, your girlfriend...?"

"Drop it."

"Why? Oh, I get it! You're _embarassed_, aren't you? It's a pitty. I figured you'd have good taste in women... guess I was wrong..." Robin was well aware that Wally was baiting him, and just chuckled in response.

"You keep thinking that, Flash Boy. I'll have you know that she is GREAT."

"How great?" he asked, eyebrows wagging suggestively. His only response was a smack to the head. "Dude! OW!"

"See that? That, would be the reason WHY I'm not telling you who she is! I'd be embarassed of YOU."

"Of course you... HEY!" By this point, they were in the kitchen, Robin ignoring Wally, trying to make his lunch in peace. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Robin asked, exasperated. Wally ran to his house, grabbed his laptop from his room (stopping for an extra half a second to greet his mother) and came back within thirty seconds. He sat down at the island, and tapped his foot impatiently. Why did his laptop have to be so slow? Finaly it was on and running, and he found what he was looking for.

"HA!" he spun the laptop around to show Robin what he was looking at. A page labeled '_Gotham Academy Yearbook Now Online!' _Robin raised an eyebrow, inquiring what Wally was getting at.

"What's your point? You found my schools yearbook. Now what?"

"NOW I grill you about every girl in the school until I pick the right one!" Robin turned back to making his food, hiding the smirk on his face.

"Who says the girl I'm dating _goes _to the Gotham Academy?" Wally opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of a response.

Robin shook his head in a satisfied manner, and was about to take a bite of his sandwitch when- "So, what do you think about Aria Kleaver?" he groaned, realizing that today was going to be a long day... he briefly recalled that there were 134 girls in his grade alone, and 613 girls in the entire school. He wished there was a wall nearby to smack his head against.

About an hour later, Robin was training, his apponent Black Canary. "Tara Markov? Or what about Linda Park? She's a real hottie!"

"Linda who?" asked Black Canary, blocking a kick from Robin, who had seemed tense the entire time she had been sparing with him.

"Possibly Robby's girlfriend!" He chirped, and in that moment, Robin wished he could've been fighting Wally instead. Then he'd have a good reason to punch him...

"You have a girlfriend? Good for you! Anyone I know?"

"You've met her once or twice," Robin muttered, hoping Wally wouldn't hear. Of course, luck wasn't on his side. Canary smirked and nodded in recognition, before sweeping Robin's legs out from under him.

"I think I know who you're talking about. And if I'm right, it's about damn time. You two have been oogling at each other for a while, regardless of your ages," she added, an uneasy tone coming to her voice.

"Wait, SHE knows who your girlfriend is and I don't?" Wally asked, pouting. "That's not fair!"

"I never said that, I just said I have a good idea as to who she is," Canary said, innocent look on her face. Wally just glared. "So, how're the 'rents taking this in?"

"They're not," he mumbled.

"Meaning what?" she inquired. "Don't tell me you haven't told them! They're bound to figure it out! Two of Gotham's greatest detectives, are you forgeting that?"

"Batman doesn't know!" Wally exclaimed. "Oh, you are so dead!"

"Not true! I'm standing right here, aren't I? And obviously her dad can't know Canary. I mean, as far as I know, he doesn't know about _this,_" he reminded, pointing to the cape.

"Does that mean that you're dating another superhero? Or does she only know you as Robin? Nah, 'cause then Canary wouldn't know her. She must be a superhero! That narrows things down! Thanks Black Canary!" Wally ran out of the training room, as to compile a list of possible canidates. Robin turned his glare to Black Canary.

"Really Dinah? Really? Did you HAVE to say something?"

"Don't worry, kid! I bet he doesn't even know that-..." she lowered her voice down to a whisper.

"True... and I guess you did save me from listening to him list every girl in Gotham. Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem! Now, back to training..."

Wally sat in the living room with the rest of the team, pencil and paper in hand. "Hmm..."

"What are you writing, Wally?" asked Miss Martian, looking over his shoulder. "Power Girl? Supergirl? Wondergirl? Me? Wally, what is this?"

"Oh! I'm trying to figure out who Robby's girlfriend is! Canary let it slip that she's met this chick, so she's gotta be a superhero! You don't happen to know any other superchicks, do you?"

"Well, actually-"

"You know what, that's not fair of me to ask, is it! You like, JUST got to earth! See ya later Meg!" he ran out of the room, and Megan just shrugged, a smile playing on her lips.

"Should we-?" she started to ask, turning to Superboy. He just shook his head, smirking. Aqualad smiled as well. Better not to mention anything to Wally...

"Ugh! Dude, who is this chick?" he asked himself. "I mean, Robin's like, five! It's not like he could be with one of the League Ladies... could he?" he paused. "Nah. That's crazy. If anything, they'd be swarming me. Though, they all do seem to like him..." he was about to go question Black Canary again, when the women in question let out a quick 'ahem' to make her presence known.

"Before you even think about doing anything related to your latest idea, keep in mind- Most of the women on the League are old enough to be his _Mom._ And I'm at least ten years older than him. NO."

"Heh... it was just a guess..." he muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. As fast as he could, he sped down the hallway, this time running into Robin again. Literally. "Oh! Hey, Robbie! Uh... heh... whats up?"

"You're still trying to figure this out, aren't you?"

"Uh, DUH!" Kid Flash shouted. Robin just laughed his signature cackle, walking towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Hanging with the bats. It's the weekend. I have to get back to Gotham. Later. Have fun _not _figuring out anything while I'm gone!" As he disapeared, Wally groaned in exasperation.

"Dude! Wait a sec- did he say _bats? _As in, _plural? _Or did he mean it like 'old man bats?' He wouldn't be hanging with the actual bats in the batcave unless he was doing some form of crazy training or something..." it clicked. He smiled. "There's a BatGIRL! Robby's dating BATGIRL!" he danced around for .003 seconds, then stopped and muttered, "Well, maybe. If there even is a Batgirl... must check the ultimate source!"

Not the BatComp.

Not the JLA database.

Google.

"Ha! Found it!" There was an article from the Gotham Gazette titled '_New Addition to the Bat-Clan? Welcoming the Batgirl!' _"No way! Robbie's dating a batchick! Hey, what's this...?" he uploaded a picture, and had to do a double take. "Wait a second here! Waaaaaait a second! There is NO WAY that Robbie's dating a girl like _her! _She's totally HOT! And WAY older! Or really tall. Either way..." He opened up the online yearbook again. Well, if she's his age, she'd probably be in here..." he looked through the entire site within a matter of minutes, but none of the pictures matched that of Batgirl. "Different school maybe? Oh! Duh!" He googled Bruce Wayne instead. Much more likely to get results.

Lets see, if I can find people always hanging with Bruce and Dickie..." He clicked on a picture, and read the caption. Lucious Fox, Alfred, Commisioner Gordon, his daughter Barbara, Selina Kyle... wait. Roll back! "Barbara Gordon? Dude she's gotta be!"

It made sense. After all, earlier Black Canary had said _two _of Gotham's best detectives. Barbara Gordon was the daughter of GPD Police Commisioner. Also, after another minute of research, he found that Barb had won many awards for gymnastics. And school. Brains, gymnastics and detective work under her belt? In ADDITION to looking like Batgirl? Easy cheesey!

"Huh. Robby's dating Barbara Gordon. Batgirl!" Feeling satistfied with his detective work, he continued reading up on this mystery girl, looking for new material to grill Robby with later. He refined his search, and looked at the new results, reading them aloud.

"_The Gotham Gazette would like to congratulate our very own Police Commisioner James Gordon's daugter, Barbara, on her full scholarship to Gotham U next symester-_WHAT!" He continued reading the article. There had to be an explination! She was some genious kid and skipped five grades, or Gotham U was just a highschool-nope. Right there in the paper it said it. Age: 18.

_You two have been oogling at each other for a while, regardless of your ages... _

Black Canary's words came back to haunt him. "Dude! I can't even get a girlfriend my own age, and Robby's dating a college girl? DUDE! So not fair!" He smiled to himself. "But I know a bit of payback... Hey! Guys!" He rushed back into the living room, Superboy still there.

"I figured out who Robby's girlfriend is! Its-"

"Batgirl, we all know," Superboy finished, not bothering to look up from the game he was playing.

"Wait, WHAT?" Kid Flash screamed, exasperated. "When did he tell you?"

"What part of super-hearing don't you understand?" Superboy shot back. He shut off the game and left the room, joining the others on the beach. Wally West stood their dumb founded, and pulled a Robin-

"Well. That was... whelming."

**So, love? hate? want to set on fire? frame all pretty like? shovel away with the snow? let me know! flames are welcomed, I'm a pyromaniac! (JK, but I still like fire ;))**


End file.
